shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Shryndael Sunwalker
Basic Info Shryn'Dael Sunwalker is the youngest of two children to Lord Sim'Dael Sunwalker and his wife Nalurianta. She has an older brother, Isinwen. The Sunwalker lands were in Southern Quel'Thelas and were burned extensively in the Second War. In the Third War, the lands were completely obliterated by the construction of Deatholme and the re-emergence of the Amani trolls. Shryn'Dael spent most of her life as a socialite; only after a brief time in Dalaran for education and the later destruction of Quel'Thelas did she actually choose to work towards preserving her family name. Titles * Magistrix (though she prefers the male, Magister) * Lady Shryn'Dael Whitestrider OR Lady Shryn'Dael Dawningsun (Current) * The Bringer OR Bringer (Current) * Lady Shryn'Dael Sunwalker * Lady Shryn'Dael (of House Sunwalker or House Dawningsun) * Lady Shryn'Dael Sunwalker-Stillwind * Lady Shryn'Dael Stillwind * Lady Shryn'Dael Keledan The First War Though the Elves technically did not participate in the First War, they certainly were aware of it. Shryn'Dael's older brother, Isinwen, was sent as a ranger to the borders to watch for possible Orcish incursions. Without her brother, Shryn'Dael was nearly unmanageable; she was unruly and completely bratty. She chased off every tutor and teacher and spent most of her time locked within her suite refusing to see anyone. The Second War Shryn'Dael, under her parents watchful eyes, gave up her partying behaviour during the second war. The Orcish Horde and the Amani trolls had banded together and were pillaging Quel'Thelas, burning trees and desecrating Runestones. She worked briefly in a hospice tending the wounded Ranges but was discharged of that duty after she was found semi-conscious, having drugged herself with a powerful painkiller. Despairing of having any responsible behaviour shown by their daughter, Sim'Dael and Nalurianta confined her to Sunwalker lands. There, her behaviour continued and she threw several lavish and, considering the war situation, inappropriate parties. Towards the end of the Second War, her older brother Isinwen was sent to the Dark Portal. After he left, Shryn'Dael withdrew from her social life, instead choosing to remain in a finely drugged stupor. Life went on that way for several months before word came back that Isinwen had been killed at the portal. Bereft of the only control on her life, Shryn'Dael turned to different drugs, ones that made her violent and hysterical. When the gardener, some months later, gave birth to Isinwen's child, Shryn'Dael was livid. In a fit, she drowned the child in a fountain. As punishment, her family sent her to Dalaran and refused to let her return no matter how many times she begged to come home. Dalaran Shryn'Dael was exiled to Dalaran within a year of the destruction of the Dark Portal. Her father paid her tutors well, keeping her in school there despite her lack of interest in magickal studies. She instead began to run with a crowd of humans and elves who were less interested in magick and more interested in parties and other hedonistic behaviour. During her years in Dalaran the elven noble learned very little of Magick and instead learned how to mix drinks, how to tell a good drug from a bad drug, and that she did not like bedding humans. In a fit of rebellion against her parents, the elven noble bedded down with a human Magister named Kevan Whitecloak. When she found out she was pregnant she informed the Magister, who insisted he married her. Without any support and scared, Shryn'Dael agreed. The two were married in a chapel in Dalaran and eight months later, the two had a baby boy. Despite the child binding them together, the two magisters grew to hate each other and one day, Shryn'Dael returned home from her lessons to find her husband and her child gone. Her search was for her child was cut short when her father arrived from Silvermoon to "clean up" Shryn'Dael's mess. Like every Queldorei elf, Shryn'Dael was afflicted with a strange sickness some months after the Orcs vanished and plague had broken out over the human lands. She joined the other elves of Dalaran in marching back home to Quel'Thelas. Later, hearing about the destruction of Dalaran, Shryn'Dael assumed Kevan and her son had perished in the fall. The Third War Shryn'Dael did not participate directly in the events of the Third War. When the elves reached Silvermoon to find it in ruins and crawling with the dead, she assisted Prince Kael'Thas and his troops in finding survivors. When the Prince later left, she opted to stay behind and help rebuild the city and protect the few survivors that had been found. Like others, she was struck by the crippling effect of the absence of the Sunwell. As such, she was never a direct victim of Garithos' prejudice nor did she flee to Outlands with Kael'Thas and the other Sin'dorei. When Kael'Thas' advisors returned from Outlands with a way to sate their addictions, Shryn'Dael was one of the first to grasp at it. She also learned of the human's betrayals and when her Prince severed all ties with the Alliance and declared them enemies, she supported him completely. Shryn'Dael was involved extensively in the rebuilding of Silvermoon, her natural talent for the Arcane Arts helping her twist matter into tall spires and perfect the display of statues and other fine details. Rise of House Sunwalker & Pox Rise of House Dawningsun Family Shryn'Dael is the youngest child of Sim'Dael Sunwalker (deceased) and his wife, Nalurianta (also deceased). Her father was a Magister who worked in the minor levels of government. He married into his rank by marrying Nalurianta, a warlock of a noble house. Their first son was Isinwen, who displayed the ability of a warlock at a young age and was put into training as a ranger, rather than magick. Isinwen was believed dead after the end of the second war, when the dark portal was destroyed. Instead, he spent the intervening years trapped in Outlands. Upon his return to Azeroth, he came into conflict with his sister, eventually leaving with his love to begin a family away from a very changed world. He has a daughter named after his mother, Nalurianta, with his wife, Andanume. Marriages & Children In the last fifty years, Shryn'Dael has been married four times. These marriages have produced four children, of which three are deceased and one is yet to be born. Kevan Whitecloak - Human - Presumed Deceased ''' Shryn'Dael's parents banished her to Dalaran for her poor behaviour and her role in the death of her brother's bastard child. Despite her frequent letters home, begging her father to allow her to return, the banishment was never rescinded. One day, out of frustration and anger, Shryn'Dael assented to the affections of a human Magister, Kevan Whitecloak. The Magister had been pursuing her for months, enthralled not only by the elven woman's beauty but by her innate and untapped ability for controlling Magick. Unfortunately for Shryn'Dael, that one night liaison resulted in a pregnancy and lost and confused, she assented to Kevan's insistence that they must marry. Eight months after their marriage in a chapel in Dalaran, a baby boy was born. Despite sharing a child together, Kevan and Shryn'Dael did not get along. Over time they grew to despise each other. One day, Shryn'Dael came home from her lessons to find her husband's things gone, as well as that of the baby. Both the Magister and child were gone, vanished without a trace. Though Shryn'Dael made a small attempt to search for them, the arrival of her father in Dalaran to "correct" his wayward daughter quickly put a halt to any searches. When Dalaran later fell, Shryn'Dael assumed that both Kevan and the child were killed. '''Aphram Stillwind - Resurrected Shryn'Dael married Aphram Stillwind, an elven paladin. Their relationship was tumultuous, based on lust and a shared hatred for the Alliance. When the passions cooled there was very little for either of them and they quickly grew apart. The only thing that tied the two of them together was the fact that Shryn'Dael was pregnant; even that, however, was not without controversy as Aphram did not believe the child to be his. When Shryn'Dael was later attacked by the Kaldorei and miscarried twins, both Shryn'Dael and Aphram realized that the children were his. Unaware that she had been carrying twins, the Magister had simply assumed that she was further along in her pregnancy, which would have put the parentage in question. The grief at losing the children was overwhelming for both of the elves, and Aphram fled to grieve on his own. This departure did irrepairable damage to their marriage and the Magister was in the process of divorcing Aphram when he mysteriously died. Nagmos Keledan - Divorced During the time where Aphram was absent, Shryn'Dael had an affair with Nagmos Keledan, an elven paladin of the Black Omen . They parted ways after a year, realizing that the wars kept a solid wall between them. They remain on amicable terms. Regalion Whitestrider - Deceased Cursed by the Blue Dragonflight and on the verge of death, Shryn'Dael turned to Regalion Whitestrider to help her find a resolution and cure. Together, the two of them faced down dragons and ventured through time to find a cure. During these events, the two bonded and fell deeply in love. On the second birthday of the Pox, the two married surrounded by friends and family. Two months later, he was dead. Keiphan Whitecloak - Son - Presumed Deceased The half-elven child of Shryn'Dael Sunwalker and Kevan Whitecloak. Aphrael & Tanael Stillwind - Twin Daughters - Stillborn The children of Aphram Stillwind and Shryn'Dael Sunwalker. Born premature, died shortly after birth. Political Career Friends & Foes Aliel Aliel was a magister in Silvermoon who was employed by the Blood Cathedral. She, along with others, kept the Naaru M'uru under the Sin'dorei's control. She was employed briefly by Shryn'Dael on some frivolous task, but the Lady Sunwalker instead found Aliel's connections more useful than her other talents. After some months Aliel became greedy and began to blackmail Shryn'Dael. The Magister let it go for some time, until she was ambushed visiting the graves of her twin daughters. At that point, she hired Iloam to kill the Magister. Iloam Blacksong Shryn'Dael hired Iloam to assassinate a Magister named of Aliel. After the Magister's death, Shryn'Dael kept Iloam close with various excuses and jobs. Eventually, discovering Shryn'Dael's addictions and vices, Iloam began to supply her with a fine selection of drugs. During these months he was also occasionally her lover, though towards the end it was only when she was drugged. It wasn't until she married Regalion Whitestrider that Shryn'Dael decided to cut her ties with Iloam; in revenge for what he saw as slights he kidnapped Shryn'Dael, keeping her bound and drugged through three days until her people found her. She suffered no true lasting harm, though the mix of drugs Iloam used on her caused Shryn'Dael to go blind. She also has a heart shaped scar above her heart from where Iloam carved out and peeled free a piece of her skin. Though Shryn'Dael has forbidden Pox to go after Iloam, they do not always listen to her. She herself is planning something special for the red-haired assassin. Tamlin Shryn'Dael's hatred for the Kaldorei brought her to Astranaar which in turn brought her into conflict with Tamlin. The Magister fixated on him and did everything she could to bring him down. She did not care about the harm she or her allies took, so long as they could strike against the Kaldorei hunter. Eventually they captured him in the Ghostlands. In a cruel twist of fate his lover, Aktarin, attacked Shryn'Dael shortly after his capture and before he was known to be missing. The injuries sustained in the attack caused her to go into labour prematurely and her twin daughters died shortly after birth. Though she had intended to merely torture Tamlin and free him, Shryn'Dael had him tortured and slain instead. She returned his body to the Nightsabres. Aktarin & the Nightsabres As a result of her conflict with Tamlin, Pox and Shryn'Dael came into conflict with the Nightsabres and Tamlin's lover, Aktarin. The Warden led a war party on Silvermoon during which Shryn'Dael was injured. The Magister later birthed twin daughters who died shortly after, too young. Though Shryn'Dael does not specifically hunt Aktarin down she will attack the warden should they come into each other's presence. Gazrael Shryn'Dael is in an odd sort of friendship with Gazrael; sometimes they are friends and sometimes they feel like enemies. The Magister desperately wishes Gazrael to enjoy her company and be her friend. Appearance & Personality See Also Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage Category:Pox Category:Shryndael's Alts